


happiness in three

by crackerquintis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Names, Bullies, Engaged!Quintis, Evolving, F/M, Family, Fluffy, Quintis - Freeform, Quintis baby, Quintis cute, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackerquintis/pseuds/crackerquintis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( fruit loops and baby names )</p><p>**quintis oneshot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness in three

**Author's Note:**

> okay there was no episode last night and with the spoilers kat put on sc i needed some fluff so i wrote a fluffy pregnancy baby naming one shot thingy idk enojoy xxxx

"MORE FRUIT LOOPS," A very impatient and very pregnant Happy yelled from upstairs. Toby, who had previously been asleep over a pile of a dozen parenting books was now sprinting up the stairs of their newly purchased home carrying a box of fruit loops and a bottle of chocolate syrup, just for good measure. 

"Do you know what i think," Happy sighed dreamily, accepting the cereals and syrup whole heartedly. "That i should take up short distance running?" Toby panted, "Damn i was fast," Happy splashed him with some of the water from her bath, where she was currently sat eating her 4th bowl of fruit loops. 

"No," she huffed, "I was thinking of names," Toby grinned, "Go on," he said leaning over to take a handful of the cereals only to be struck with a bar of soap. She looked at him, horrified, "Do not take the pregnant ladies fruit loops. Got it?" She growled. He retreated quickly a smug smile on his face, "Names?" he sighed smiling. 

"Sam?" She suggested, Toby grimaced, "Remember Sam from christmas last year?" Happy's face fell and she stifled a laugh at the memory of Toby's cousin performing a strip number dressed as santa, fat suit and all. 

"Amber?" Happy smiled. "Who's picking girls names now!" Toby laughed, "What happened to gender neutral names?" Happy grinned looking down a small blush on her cheeks. "You said you thought it as a girl, so did my Dad, He said he could 'feel it in his bones' just like he did with me" She ended with an almost sad smile. Toby smiled gently, "Girl Names it is," He clapped over excitedly. 

"What about Bethan?" Toby smiled, Happy smiled and her eyes lit up but they were quickly replaced by a frown, "Bully from a foster home," she shivered and looked down, "Pity, i always loved that name," Sighing, she started playing with the remaining Fruit Loops in her bowl. 

Toby took the bowl off her and put it aside, taking her hands in his. "Hey," He kissed her hands, "If we want to name our baby girl Bethan, then we will, and no stupid, excuse for a human will stop us. You like that name Hap?" She nodded, still looking down. "Well so do I," he continued, "And i can guaranty you that our little girl, she'll grow up to be strong, independent and one of the most loving people i've ever met. She'll turn out just like her mom. We won't raise her anything like that Bethan, she'll be our Bethan. Our little princess,"

Happy looked up, her eyes met Toby's and she could see the amount of love in his eyes. "Bethan," she sighed, running her hands along her belly. "Bethan Grace Curtis," Tears brimmed in her eyes, "Its beautiful," She choked out, "I love it," Toby kissed her knuckles, "Me too Happy," She smiled down at her stomach then back up again to her fiancée. 

"Hey, i guess Paige was right," she giggled, Toby looked puzzled for a moment, "We really can evolve,"


End file.
